Puerto Ricoball
He represents the U.S. territory of Puerto Rico which belongs to the USA. He used to be a province of Spain, but USAball colonized it after the Spanish-American war. Personality: Puerto Rico is usually very nice to anyone, but he gets very mad if he gets confused with Cubaball. He can also get very cocky. Fun facts: * Puerto Rico has the most clay of all US territories, and even has more land than two US states. In other words, he is the largest territory. * Puerto Ricoball copied his look from Cubaball to show support to the Cuban and Puerto Rican wars for independence. * Puerto Rico isn't just an island, but rather an archipelago. * 70% of USAball's rum comes from Puerto Ricoball. * He also has the largest single dish telescope in the world (not long until Chinaball finishes building a radio telescope more bigger and effective by 2016) * San Juan is the oldest European-founded city in all of the US (and territories). * He has a bioluminescent bay. * If you include Spanish Empireball, Puerto Ricoball is actually older than USAball. * His name wasn't always Puerto Rico. Before the Spanish came, it was called "Boriké" and then it was called San Juan Bautista and the capital was called Puerto Rico. Jealous of the name the capital had, he decided to switch it. Family: * Spainball: His mother. They had a somewhat good/bad relationship but mostly good. He fought for independence against her only to be anschlussed by USAball. * Philippinesball: Brother. Both have similar cultures but are geographically very far away. * USAball: Stepfather. Both had complicated relationships with each other, but it all turned cool somewhere in the 60s. Now, he's pissed off that he's still a colony, but that's Washington's fault. * Cubaball: Brother. Both always have had a great relationship until the Cuban revolution. Once Cubaball became communist, their relationship strained severely. After the recent embassy openings USAball in Cubaball (and vice versa), Puerto Ricoball and Cubaball are good brothers and can hang out again......kinda....... they are "hermanitos" nonetheless.... * Mexicoball: Worst Latinos... still Latino brothers * Dominican Republicball: Brother. Both fight a lot over baseball, but in general get along pretty great like best buddies. Pretty much frenemies. * Canadaball: Moose and Syrup. Cool, adoptive uncle who never visits. Relationships: * British Virgin Islandsball - Live nearby but are irrelevant. * South Koreaball - They bring over Samsung and play LoL. I fought his evil brother. *Navassa Islandball - I watch over him from Haitiball. *Other Pacific relatives: Palauball, Guamball and Northern Mariana Islandsball * Venezuelaball: What do you think you are doing? Bolivar thinks you suck...I can be of better independent nation than you. * Haitiball: He gave aid to Haitiball after the 2010 earthquake. * Jamaicaball: Both haven't interacted much to even have a relationship. Geography: The geography of Puerto Rico consists of an archipelago located between the Caribbean Sea and the North Atlantic Ocean, east of the Dominican Republic and west of the Virgin Islands. The main island ofPuerto Rico is the smallest and most eastern of the Greater Antilles. With an area of 3,515 square miles (9,104 km2), it is the 82nd largest island in the world. Various smaller islands and cays, including Vieques, Culebra, Mona, Desecheo, and Caja de Muertos comprise the remainder of the archipelago with only Culebra and Vieques being inhabited year-round. Mona is uninhabited through large parts of the year except for employees of the Puerto Rico Department of Natural Resources. Gallery: America true friend.png Puerto Rico statehood.png Cuba and Puerto Rico polandball.png Puerto Ricoball.jpg Like father like son.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sd06SiH.png VuHuZ.png Puerto.png Category:Modern Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Category:Catholic Category:Former kebab removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Caribbeans Category:Protestant Category:USAball Category:American territories Category:Puerto Rico Category:Latin America Category:Smart Category:Dependent Category:Goya Category:Pork Lovers Category:Low countries Category:Pro Israel Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Baseball Category:51st State Candidates Category:Football